


Time da Pesada

by yvesuki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Português, Teamwork, Tenwin, amizade, markhyuck, trabalho em equipe, winten
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvesuki/pseuds/yvesuki
Summary: O desafio era simples: Jeno e Mark precisavam montar o time de hóquei perfeito em menos de dois meses para as preliminares do campeonato juvenil que ocorreria no início do inverno.Mesmo sabendo ser praticamente impossível juntar e treinar um pequeno time em tão pouco tempo, os dois garotos aceitam a oferta e partem em uma aventura nada fácil para que seus sonhos sejam realizados.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 3





	1. Primeiro Tempo

_ Faltavam poucos minutos para o tempo acabar, o placar brilhava pelos números empatados que as duas equipes compartilhavam. Jeno deslizava pelo gelo como uma pluma, Mark estava próximo do gol, mas seria muito óbvio se passasse o disco de borracha para o canadense, precisava de uma outra pessoa que estivesse fácil de marcar aquele último ponto.  _

_ Por sua incrível visão periférica conseguiu ver a silhueta insegura de Sungchan. Não poderia se dar ao luxo de deixar aquele ponto passar, então recordando das recomendações de Mark no vestiário durante o intervalo, Lee Jeno deslizou o pequeno disco em direção ao Jung, torcendo para que o rapaz conseguisse acertar o último ponto. _

_ Os segundos voaram e quando menos se deu conta, o apito final soou, anunciando que a partida terminava ali e com ela o resultado lhes esperava… _

O som dos passos apressados de Mark Lee pelo longo e silencioso corredor que levava em direção a sala do treinador do time de hóquei no gelo era irritante. O canadense estava ansioso para que fosse uma boa notícia, fazia cerca de um mês desde que praticamente o time todo havia se formado no ensino médio, restando o próprio estrangeiro e Lee Jeno, um rapaz de sua turma que havia se tornado até que bastante amigo por conta dos treinos. 

A porta do escritório foi aberta antes mesmo que o canadense pudesse bater, Jeno já se encontrava sentado em uma das cadeiras e aquilo fez a esperança de Mark se acender dentro de si. Aquela visita não poderia ter outro motivo senão a volta do clube. 

O homem de meia idade e cabelos grisalhos sentado atrás da mesa sorriu ao vê-lo, apontando para o assento disponível ao lado de Jeno, o diretor do colégio se encontrava ao seu lado direito, a expressão fechada de sempre. 

— Como vocês sabem, o time praticamente todo graduou-se no mês passado, deixando apenas vocês dois com as responsabilidades administrativas. — Iniciou o treinador Seo, sorrindo de leve ao lembrar-se de seus animados e barulhentos alunos. O diretor Lee apenas negou em desgosto. 

— Após longas e cansativas conversas chegamos ao consenso de que podemos tentar reviver o clube e para isso precisamos de total comprometimento por parte de ambos e muita dedicação. 

Jeno assentiu rapidamente em anseio, olhando de relance para Mark e esperando alguma reação do outro, que se encontrava tão chocado com a notícia que mantinha-se congelado na cadeira. 

— Já deixo avisado que em prática tudo ficará em suas mãos como ocorre em qualquer outro clube, além do treinador terão outro professor orientador para assuntos acadêmicos e precisarão decidir entre si sobre um capitão e um vice, além de procurar por um assistente. 

Foi a única coisa que o cético diretor disse. Era até uma surpresa o homem proferir tantas palavras sem fazer uma longa e desconfortável pausa. 

— Basicamente tudo o que é importante fica em nossas mãos? — A pergunta partiu de Mark. O canadense já tinha visto o quão complicado era a vida de um capitão quando ficou responsável pelas pendências administrativas que foram deixadas pelos veteranos. Ele notou o quão duro era aquela vida e Jeno compartilhava da mesma sensação, não fora algo fácil. 

— Isso mesmo, senhor Lee, fica a critério de ambos organizar tudo. 

De modo animado, o treinador respondeu enquanto puxava algumas folhas de um envelope pardo. 

— Aqui está o formulário que os alunos interessados pelo clube precisam preencher, nada de aceitarem ninguém que não tenha respondido isso!

Ditou incisivo. Mark puxou as folhas da mão que as lhe estendia, passando o olhar e sentindo a nostalgia o atingir por ter preenchido tal ficha com tanto afinco e animação. 

— Inclusive é de responsabilidade única e inteiramente de vocês decidir como farão para atrair pessoas para o time, então sejam criativos.

Lee Soo Man proferiu antes de praticamente expulsar os garotos da sala.

Jeno encarou o colega por alguns minutos antes de suspirar exasperado. Onde estava a responsabilidade daqueles dois homens adultos? Como podiam deixar tantas coisas nas mãos de dois jovens estudantes lotados de coisas para concluírem? 

— Não pense demais, daremos um jeito. 

— Quanto mais rápido pensarmos nos detalhes, melhor. Está disponível por agora?

O coreano afirmou com a cabeça e ambos passaram a caminhar pelos corredores da escola, saindo do ginásio e indo calmamente até o refeitório vazio. As aulas tinham acabado há pouco tempo, mantendo apenas quem frequentava os clubes, faziam semanas que aqueles dois não ficavam até mais tarde por ali, desde que se afastaram do time de hóquei evitaram outras atividades extracurriculares, ou de até mesmo se permitirem irem atrás de outros clubes, sentiam como se estivessem traindo aquele time que durantes meses foi o seu lar. 

Por quase duas horas, Jeno e Mark apenas debateram sobre como poderiam atrair novos membros ao clube, teve pouquíssima pauta em relação às questões administrativas e nem ao menos cogitaram falar sobre quem seria o capitão, eram assuntos que poderiam ignorar por hora. Planejaram a forma que os panfletos seriam feitos e distribuídos, quais os requisitos para entrarem no clube e por onde tentariam conseguir garotos interessados. 

A sensação de excitação e ansiedade pela possível volta do clube estava sendo o gás necessário para aqueles dois. Nem sentiram a hora passar, foi preciso que a bibliotecária que estava indo embora os visse e notificasse sobre a hora tardia. 

Com toda a base organizada, Mark faria um documento mais arrumado e detalhado, talvez até mesmo uma planilha para que pudessem organizar os possíveis novos membros e outras coisinhas a mais. Jeno afirmou mais tranquilo por saber que essas coisas o canadense entendia bem. 

— Amanhã nós começamos, faremos o time se reerguer. 

Ambos deram um aperto de mão firme e caminharam em direção a saída, a noite seria longa e a semana pior ainda.

**[...]**

Aquela tarde de quarta-feira foi extremamente agitada. Graças aos panfletos distribuídos e a boa reputação que Jeno tinha dentre os alunos, muitas pessoas se viram interessadas em entrar no clube. Por ter diversos novatos na escola, afinal era praticamente um novo ano letivo, os Lee’s se aproveitaram bastante de tal oportunidade para venderem seu peixe, digo, seu clube. 

Cerca de trinta alunos mostraram-se interessados e preencheram as fichas distribuídas pelos atuais — e únicos — membros do time. 

Mark era o que mais estava temeroso. Nunca, em hipótese alguma, havia se imaginado com tamanha responsabilidade e por ter vivido tal situação anteriormente, sabia das pérolas que poderiam ter por ali. 

As “entrevistas” ocorreram no ringue de gelo, onde os alunos precisavam mostrar suas habilidades básicas de patinação, locomoção e mira. Realizaram alguns exercícios bases e nada perigosos, apenas o aquecimento para que assim Jeno e Mark pudessem ver a desenvoltura e o que, necessariamente, aqueles interessados sabiam. 

Não foi completamente um desastre, no entanto a grande maioria não serviria para aquilo, não sem antes muito treino e dedicação e, infelizmente, tempo era uma coisa que faltava naquele clube. Antes de iniciar as entrevistas, o técnico juntamente com o diretor da escola informaram os dois responsáveis que haveria um amistoso entre o  _ NEO CULT SCHOOL _ com a  _ STRAY K SCHOOL _ , uma escola do bairro vizinho e bastante famosa por nunca perder um amistoso. 

O técnico precisou fazer várias ligações para conseguir tal amistoso e o time precisava mostrar que estava forte e imbatível, era a reputação do colégio em risco, além da reputação dos garotos.

Aquele jogo seria de extrema importância, pois seria como um teste para o campeonato estadual que ocorreria em alguns meses, eles precisariam de um time forte e bom em poucas semanas. 

Após cerca de quatro horas de muita conversa, puxão de orelha e avaliações, infelizmente apenas Jung Sungchan e Liu Yangyang mostraram ter as técnicas e habilidades suficientes e necessárias para estarem no time. 

Mesmo com o coração apertado, Mark deu um curto e inspirador discurso, arrancando baixas e leves risadas de Jeno. Os jovens suspiraram um tanto quanto tristes, mas entenderam até que bem as circunstâncias que rondavam o clube naquele momento. 

— Precisamos de mais três pessoas. — O canadense suspirou pesado ao sentar-se no banco de madeira do vestiário. Todos os garotos já tinham ido, incluindo os novos integrantes do time.

— Iremos encontrar, apenas precisamos ter calma e olhar nos locais onde menos imaginamos. 

Mark encarou o outro. Do que diabos aquele garoto estava falando?

— Onde? Seja claro, por favor.

— Na minha próxima aula de educação física, o professor Kim vai nos levar para praticar esportes ao ar livre, vou tentar achar alguém com talento e que simplesmente ignorou nossos panfletos, ou sei lá. 

Não era uma ideia totalmente ruim, mas ainda parecia péssima aos ouvidos do Lee mais velho. 

— Faça o que quiser, desde que não coloque o time ainda mais em risco.

— Certo, capitão. 

O canadense revirou os olhos, desde o discurso estava sendo chamado daquela forma. Era tão estranho ter o título direcionado a si. Antigamente Taeyong era o capitão e o rapaz executava a tarefa com tanta perfeição que a responsabilidade apenas crescia em ser tão bom quanto o veterano.

Jeno recordava-se do jeitinho dedicado e gentil do Lee ao agir com os membros do time. Era uma dedicação admirável. 

— Amanhã eu prometo que conseguirei mais integrantes, certo?

Mark suspirou cansado, porém concordou. Ele confiava em Jeno e sabia que o rapaz tinha um olho excelente para achar talentos, afinal fora o mesmo que percebeu as habilidades do quieto Sungchan, enquanto o estrangeiro mantinha seus olhos em Yangyang. O taiwanês era incrível no que fazia. Era apenas um exercício básico e o garoto parecia que estava na semifinal de um campeonato acadêmico. Sungchan também. Jeno apenas não conseguia tirar os olhos dele, notando a rapidez e agilidade de se esquivar dos outros alunos dentro do ringue. Fizeram uma ótima escolha em mantê-los e agora precisam de apenas mais outros três garotos incríveis.


	2. segundo tempo

Talvez ele tenha chego um pouco atrasado na aula de educação física, visto o olhar de descontentamento que o professor havia lhe dado, mas como um bom aluno que — não — era, Lee Jeno apenas seguiu como se nada estivesse acontecendo e seguiu rumo para algum lugar qualquer daquela enorme quadra.

A conversa que teve com Mark ainda estava fresca em sua mente e ele não conseguia parar de pensar que precisava recrutar mais pessoas para o clube com urgência, ao menos a quantidade necessária para que pudesse participar daquele amistoso. Soltando o ar pelo nariz, o adolescente com uma pintinha abaixo do olho encarou todos os alunos ali presentes, imaginando qual deles teriam uma excelente habilidade para participar de um esporte.

Perdeu-se entre as faces de descontentamento de alguns alunos e de animação vindo de outros e no meio disso tudo havia a figura quase etérea de Dong Sicheng. 

Jeno recordava-se dele. O garoto estava no segundo ano também, na classe B, tinha um bom histórico como dançarino de dança contemporânea e um ar angelical que encantava a todos. Algo nesse sempre chamou a atenção do Lee, mas daquela forma como se uma plaquinha de néon estivesse brotando em cima da cabeça do chinês e brilhasse cada vez mais.

A plaquinha praticamente berrava em sua mente "Vá e aborde ele!" e Jeno estava tentado a fazer exatamente isso o que a sua mente impulsiva pedia.

Foi apenas uma questão de tempo até o garoto encontrar a oportunidade, a brecha que mudaria a vida de seu clube, e enfim estar rente a Winwin, a expressão do outro adolescente em clara confusão por Jeno estar querendo iniciar uma conversa consigo.

— Bom dia...? — cumprimentou, mais questionando do que tudo. Quer dizer, Sicheng conhecia muito bem a figura em sua frente, era só que o coreano nunca havia trocado uma palavra com ele.

— Bom dia! — Jeno respondeu, animado e sequer notando a confusão que surgia na mente do pobre chinês desavisado.

Em sua cabecinha exótica, fazia todo o sentido se aproximar de um garoto que nunca antes trocou uma palavra sequer e questioná-lo com toda a empolgação existente em seu ser se ele aceitava fazer parte do seu clube. Aquilo não era um episódio de Free! e ele claramente não era o Nagisa Hazuki com seu jeitinho alegre e cativante. Longe daquilo inclusive.

Mas como dito, Winwin era quase um anjo, sua única reação foi sorrir gentilmente e dizer que não sentia-se com potencial para tal clube. As responsabilidades de um jogador de hóquei eram imensas. Além claro, de sua falta de habilidade e experiência no ramo.

Instantaneamente, Jeno murchou e deixou que a expressão abatida ficasse em evidência na face bonita. Ele tinha esperanças de que Winwin aceitasse de prontidão participar do clube e ser um jogador talentoso, e talvez a sua expressão de descontentamento tenha sido tão grande que Sicheng acabou por se sentir culpado.

— Espera! — chamou, fazendo Jeno voltar a olhar para o chinês. — Eu aceito fazer parte do clube.

Deuses, ele com certeza se arrependeria de tomar tal decisão.

— Mas com uma condição. — Ditou firme e recebeu em troca um olhar de pura dedicação e veracidade do Lee. — Eu tenho um amigo muito bom em jogos também, ele estava interessado em participar, mas por falta de interesse por minha parte ele desistiu de ir sozinho. Seu nome é Ten e...

— Ele é da turma do Mark hyung, tenho certeza de que ele aprovará seu amigo. Além de que já precisávamos de mais pessoas mesmo.

Rapidamente respondeu, aceitando o amigo de Winwin no time sem nem mesmo tê-lo avaliado. Jeno sentia como se tivesse matado dois coelhos numa tacada só, ele era um gênio!

**[...]**

— Boas notícias! — exclamou, entrando na sala todo serelepe e lançando um sorriso para Mark, este que apenas fez uma expressão estranha para a forma aviada que Jeno estava agindo. — Não vai perguntar o que é?

Questionou, se sentando na cadeira a frente do canadense e encarando o capitão do time com aquele sorriso assustador.

— Jesus Cristo... — suspirou, fechando os olhos e massageando as têmporas. — Diz logo, vai.

Bufou, agora prestando atenção no bendito ser que chamava de amigo e encarando-o com a maior cara de desinteresse do mundo.

— Encontrei mais duas pessoas para entrar no time! — Soltou de uma vez, se jogando pra trás com tudo e gargalhando alto, assim como as bruxas de filmes fazem quando planejam uma maldade.

— Apenas me fale como conseguiu isso.

O suspiro pesaroso que escapou dos lábios do canadense fez Jeno soltar uma som de indignação. Oras, onde já se viu duvidar de sua genialidade?

— Encontrei um garoto, o Dong Sicheng da classe B. Ele é muito bom em esportes no geral, corre bastante além de ser super elástico e essas coisas estranhas e dolorosas aí. Ele fez dança contemporânea enquanto morava na China. 

Mark ponderou as informações, até que o rapaz poderia ser bastante útil. Precisavam de um goleiro ágil e flexível.

— Agora me conte sobre a outra pessoa, Senhor Gênio.

Jeno hesitou e isso foi o suficiente para Mark saber que havia algo errado nisso.

— Bom, eu ainda não o vi, mas Winwin hyung garantiu que ele é bom e estava interessado em participar de nossa entrevista ontem, mas acabou não vindo. Ele é de sua classe.

O garoto mais velho tentou puxar na memória alguém que fosse bom em esportes e que demonstrasse interesse no hóquei, mas ninguém veio à sua mente. Na verdade, apenas a figura quase translúcida de Ten passou por sua cabeça, mas o tailandês estava no clube de luta, então não poderia ser ele.

— De quem está falando? Pare de enrolar e diga de uma vez.

— O Ten.

A boca de Mark Lee abriu em surpresa, estupefato por aquela criaturinha burra que Jeno era ter conseguido arrastar o lutador do clube de luta para esse clube de Hóquei. Mark, honestamente, estava dividido entre socar a cara do coreano, ou abraçá-lo com força e prometer fazer todas as atividades de casa deste.

— Lee Jeno, seu merdinha! Como você conseguiu isso?! — perguntou, realmente chocado e grato pois agora faltariam pouquíssimas pessoas para entrar no clube.

Jeno apenas sorriu, levantando a cabeça em claro ego por ter conseguido tal coisa. Ele com certeza se gabaria disso pelo resto do ensino médio.

— Eu tenho os meus truques, caro canadense!

— Você deveria ser o capitão então meu querido amigo. 

Zombou do outro Lee e deixou uma gargalhada fluir quando recebeu uma carranca do mesmo. 

— Vamos esperar ter o time completo para decidir isso, mesmo meu desejo sendo que você assuma o cargo, capitão Lee.

— Antes que eu esqueça. Talvez também tenha conseguido alguém para completar o time e enfim podermos começar os treinos.

Os olhinhos pequenos de Jeno chegaram a brilhar em animação, certamente era uma pessoa incrível e que apenas completaria no time.

— Quem? Me diga quem? Andou ameaçando quem para entrar?

Mark o encarou irritado, sabia que seu jeitinho às vezes afastava as pessoas, mas daquela fez foi o oposto. Sua personalidade acabou atraindo alguém.

— Briguei com o Haechan. 

Jeno deixou um riso curto e debochado escapar de seus lábios. 

— Quero uma novidade.

— Desafiei ele a entrar para o time.

Jeno ia falar algo, mas a sua fala morreu no meio da metade ao ouvir a fala dita por Mark, o fazendo arquear a sobrancelha e crispou os lábios.

— Ok, isso sim é novidade! — Teve que admitir, ainda surpreso por aquele irritadinho do Haechan ter aceitado algo tão estúpido dito pelo amigo. — Então, já que estamos com o time completo o que faremos?

Ah, como era cansativo ter toda essa responsabilidade nos ombros sobre quem aceitar e quem não no time. Era isso que os veteranos se sentiam todo começo de ano e quando abriam inscrições?

Se esse fosse o caso, ele gostaria de concluir logo o ensino médio e zarpar pra bem longe.

— Primeiro marcamos uma reunião para nos apresentarmos, explicar a situação atual do clube, separar algumas divisões básicas e falar sobre as regras que devemos cumprir com o ringue e o vestiário. Na realidade, temos tantas coisas para falar e citar que precisamos anotar tudo em tópicos e ir apenas debatendo cada um calmamente. 

Os ombros do canadense instantemente murcharam ao responder o coreano. Normalmente via seus veteranos ocupados correndo de um lado a outro, achando completamente engraçado como eles equilibravam tudo, mas agora, passando por tudo aquilo, apenas desejava o final do dia e uma longa e confortável noite de descanso. 

— Teremos de ter treinos pesados para termos chances no amistoso. 

Mais um assunto complicado. O amistoso que estava para acontecer contra a  **STRAY K SCHOOL** . Pelo o que Mark se recordava, o time do ano passado era incrível. Os rapazes eram ágeis e velozes, não perdiam o disco de borracha um segundo sequer de suas vistas. 

— Daremos um jeito sem sobrecarregar ninguém.

— Nem você acredita nessa mentira, Mark. — rebateu Jeno, revirando os olhos e jogando a cabeça com tudo na mesa. Ele se sentia cansado só em imaginar todo o trabalho que teriam para treinar e organizar tudo aquilo. — Ainda podemos desistir?

A pergunta saiu abafada, ele estava mesmo pensando em desistir e jogar tudo às alturas. Como Taeyong aguentava e lidava com tudo isso?

— Não, não pode desistir. — Mark respondeu, batendo na cabeça do coreano com um leve tapa.

Eles dariam um jeito e agora precisavam focar cem por cento na organização dos treinos, no desenvolvimento e na sincronização do time. Tarefas demais que precisariam se tornar prioridades junto às atividades escolares a partir dali.


End file.
